Journeys of an elf and a man Love or lust?
by Deprived of a soul
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are lovers. But what of Legolas' lustfull and cruel past with Glorfindel? All forgotten, until Glorfindel's return. Another secret, long buried, uncovered; Legolas an ancient prophet: destined to be the mother of two kingdoms! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the following items: - The Lord of the rings books 1-3 - The Silmarillion - Unfinished Tales - The Fellowship of the ring original DVD - The fellowship of the ring extended DVD - Frodo action figure - Sam action figure - Elven boat with Elven oars - Legolas action figure from Elvenholy - Argonath poster - Fellowship poster - Galadriel poster - Ringwraith poster - Advance movie tickets to the Two towers - A plastic ring that lights up when you "throw it in the fire"  
  
WARNING: SLASH! MAJOR SLASH!  
  
CHAP 1  
  
The ranger named Strider drew out his bow, loaded it and then took careful aim at a nearby deer. The deer just stood there, out in that clearing, completely oblivious of it's coming danger. Strider let his bow twang and he shot an arrow. It hit the deer dead on the stomach. It keeled over and fell to the ground. The ranger quietly approached it as he drew his sharp hunting knives when he realized it was still alive. It began to kick as it felt the ranger's presence. Strider threw his knives at the fallen animal as it drew its last breath. He knelt down beside the deer and plucked the knife and the arrow from the dead carcass. He produced a cloth out of his pocket and he wiped his bloodied weapons on it before he placed them back into his quiver and the sheath. Strider lifted the body on to his shoulder and back, then headed to his camp.  
  
When he reached it, he noticed that a fire was set alight and beside it his friend and companion; Legolas, a Mirkwood wood-elf sat on a rock as he munched on a piece of lembas.  
  
"About time you're back, my friend." The elf said as he eyed the deer on the ranger's arms greedily. Seldom in his life had the elf felt ravenous, but he had not eaten, not even a morsel of lembas since the day before and his stomach felt quite empty. He and Strider or Estel as he preferred to call the rugged ranger, were on their way back to the wood -elves home in Mirkwoood.  
  
"You know that I wouldn't leave a friend hungry and clamouring for food," The ranger joked as he put down the deer. "My heart is too big and gentle for deeds such as that." The elf laughed and said: "I had no doubts about that my friend, no doubts at all."  
  
Strider drew his hunting knives again and proceeded to skin the deer. But the look on his nature loving friend indulged him to stop. Legolas' face was contorted with pity and disgust. He forced his eyes away from the deer and then said: "Estel, do you have a mind to do that somewhere out of my sight. I can stand the idea of eating such a wonderful creature, but the actual butchering is beyond me." His voice contained a hint of disgust yet it was filled with pity for the animal.  
  
The ranger understood the elf's plea and so moved away into a distant clearing.  
  
When his friend had cleared away, Legolas picked up his pack and stood up and walked up to a tree, barely making any sound or footprints on the green grass, seemingly gliding. He sat down with his back behind a tree and soon he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Strider returned to the camp with the deer meat packed into leaves. A smile spread across his face when he noticed the elf resting peacefully against an oak tree. The ranger silently walked up to the elf, knelt down and gave him a little kiss. The elf stirred at the touch of the rangers lips touch his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors note: There wasn't a lot of slash here but there will be more in the next chapter. I have to go; school bell ringing! ~peace out~ 


	2. Mellyn

CHAP 2  
  
A.N. This part is a bit sappy...  
  
Legolas awoke to find Estel's mouth clamped over his. He pushed the man away, his face totally perplexed,  
  
"I thought you'd enjoy that!" cried the man, a look of pain clearly printed on his face.  
  
Legolas licked his lips before asking: "Why Estel?"  
  
"My heart has greatly desired it. Seeing you everyday, falling in love yet knowing that my fantasies will never come true, that you will never love me like I do for you, having to resist my temptation to cradle you in my arms, have my lips on yours. I've had all I could bear. Then I saw you, lying there, as if you were a child without a care in the world, my heart skipped a bit. My longing overcame my resistance and... and Legolas will you ever forgive me?"  
  
Legolas was amazed by the man's answer. Never had anyone truly felt that way to him. They would pretend to but in truth they only lusted for him. Legolas bit back a tear and held the temptation to run to the man's arms and comfort him. Kiss him. Finally he answered.  
  
"Estel, mellyn. Much of that which you speak of I have felt for you as well but..." Legolas' voice trailed off into a mere whisper. "What of you're betrothed? I do not wish to give her pain and anguish by stealing her only love from her."  
  
The ranger scoffed. "Arwen, she was never truly mine and mine alone."  
  
"What!"  
  
"She gave herself to the Lord Haldir of Lorien years before our first meeting. The bastard of an elf thought that it would be highly amusing if I would fall for her. she coaxed me with beautiful yet uncooth words, and I fell to her little trap. No one knew of her and Haldir, so no one warned me against it. For years, I commited myself into pleasing her. Everyone believed our love for each other was as pure as the Ellesar stone. But it was not so." the ranger answered.  
  
Legolas felt a stabbing grief and pity for the man as tears began to form in his eyes.  
  
"One night, I visited Lorien. I hoped that she would be there waiting for me. I rushed to her chamber and as soon as i had opened the door, it felt as if my world turned upside down. There, on the bed, Arwen and Haldir lay together, Arwen's head rested on Haldir's chest. Haldir tried to tell me that it was not what I thought it was. But I had had enough. I dashed away and soon found myself in a secluded part of the city. Arwen came out of the shadows and told me everything. She said she did not mean to hurt me, I asked her why she did it in the first place. She said she and Haldir had a raging fight the night before we met, she thought she could get back at him. Our bethrotal was just for show. It would raise too many if we had suddenly separated, plus arwen's and haldir's relationship was forbidden. Haldir was a great friend of mine and eventhrough my anguish I chose not to tell for he would have his head taken away by Elrohir and Elladan." Estel looked at Legolas and a soft smile curved in his lips.  
  
"What makes you smile so?" asked Legolas  
  
"Something special turned up that night."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"You my love. It was the first time I was granted a glance at you. A young beautiful elf you were, with a laughter that rings in my ears as if it was an echo of the theme of Illuvatar," the elf smiled at this last comment. The man continued. "I instantly knew that I had fallen in love with you."  
  
"I remember that night as well. I was greatly puzzled by the fact that a human sat beside the son's of Elrond. But when I had looked upon the human's eyes. I was drawn to you. Years later, we met again in Rivendell at that time you were betrothed to Arwen. I realised I could never have you, for seemingly you're love for her was undying."  
  
"Yet it wasn't."  
  
Legolas pulled Estel closer to him and whimpered. Aragorn lay on top of him. Legolas pulled Aragorn's head closer and passionately kissed him. The man mouned in pleasure as the elf began to explore his mouth with his tongue. He broke away from the kiss as he felt the elf hands travelling to his back and undoing his shirt. he did the same to the elf. He was surprised by how delicate legolas' skin looked and he proceeded to trail long kisses down the elf's chest and stomach.  
  
Legolas arched his back as his mate reached his waist and hurriedly began to remove the elf's leggings and they began. 


	3. A new day

A.N. I didn't write a lot of slash in the first chapter because I was typing it in at Lunch time using a SCHOOL computer. It was during Writer's workshop. We can only write things appropriate for school there. But I talked to my teacher, showed her FF.net and she said I can send in my stories there with a school computer. These chaps were written at home though as my sister briefly leaves my life by turning on the T.V. and watching Star Trek The next Generation.  
  
Glad ya peeps like my story even if it's my first attempt on slash.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Strider awoke with his elven lover's head resting on his chest. He smiled and quietly tried to sit up trying not to stir the elf. Legolas' ears twitched slightly with Strider's gentle movements. He bent his head and kissed his pale forehead as he ran his hands through the blond locks. The ranger felt peace and reassurance as he thought about the events that occured the night before. he was stirred out of his musings when the figure atop began to move.  
  
Legolas woke up to find his lover's stormy greyish blue eyes looking down on him.  
  
"Good morning estel," he said as he sat up. "I trust that you had a good nights sleep.  
  
The man laughed: "Of course. With you by my side, I couldn't have been more rested."  
  
A smile lit up on the elf's face as Estel picked up his and Legolas' clothes. He tossed him his. Estel proceeded to put his clothes on again, Legolas swiftly followed his example and redressed swiftly.  
  
"There's a small stream over yonder, I'll go and refill our water supply. The meat are all wrapped in leaves inside my pack. Feel free to cook some. I'm famished." declared the man. Legolas nodded. With a kiss, Strider left the elf.  
  
Legolas turned to pick up Estel's pack. It was quite heavy, probably filled with the deer meat. Legolas drew out several chunks wrapped in one large leaf. Then he rummaged around the pack, searching for the phial filled with carosene. Soon, after much hissing and cursing, he realized that he had put it in his pack last night. He bent down to get his, he found the phial in one of the pockets.  
  
He walked to the spot where he had made the fire earlier, But the evening dew had destroyed the remains of the fire. Legolas ran to the little cave under a tree that he used as a shed for the fire wood. He picked up a few thick parts of branches and several thin, sharp twigs.  
  
First he unwrapped the meat, he discovered that Estel had already washed them. All that he left for him to do was cook. He pierced the meat with the twigs then he set up a fire and was soon roasting the delicious meat of a young deer.  
  
After some time. Estel returned. He gave Legolas a gentle yet intimate kiss before he set the bottles down and picked up a slice of the meat. he bit into it and relished it's taste.  
  
He noticed that his elf did not eat all that much meat. He ate a few bites of lembas before he looked content. Estel slipped his arm around legolas' waist forcing out a michevious little smile. He kissed him gently, then the kisses become more passionate as their tongues explored the hollow cave of one another's mouth. Estel could taste the meat and the lembas in his lover's mouth . after a few minutes of intense passion, the lovers finally broke apart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon they were on their way again. First they were Eastbound to Lorien to visit the Lord and Lady. They judged that they will have reached it. Neither knew of the surprise awaiting for them there. 


	4. Mirkwood and secrets uncovered

A.N. Sorry for the long wait peeps I had a lot of things goin on parties and junk. -Ditch Lorien straight to Mirkwood, things I had planned for the Lorien scenes will come up later in the story. All elvish are in QUENYA not SINDARIN. if you disagree with a Sindarin elf speaking quenya that's you're problem, i only know how to speak Quenya! Kapich? good!  
  
to TAES tanx for the review It's the best review I have ever received. I wonder where you got u're ideas that I know the characters. I won't listen to my idiotic friend Chickenfox.  
  
to CHICKENFOX me hate you, those are commas not periods you dillhole, so those things that you wanted to correct were already correct. Ever heard of a little thing called "spelling and grammar check"?. Sure i'll teach you the art of mushy slashy kissing.  
  
To DUCKSORCERESS i'm not asking for you to read it if you don't like the story don't read it! Kapich?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone wait i do own them *Steals Viggo(aragorn), Orlando(Legolas) and Craig(Haldir) from their hotel rooms hides them in a broomcloset and laughs maniacally*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chap 4  
  
In a few long days of travelling endlessly, Legolas and Aragorn reached the borders of the woodland realm of Mirkwood. Before they came in through the gates, Aragorn took Legolas' hand and led him to a secluded area garded by large willow trees. The man sat down on the green grass and pulled the elf down to his lap. The elf kissed the other full on the lips before he could speak, but the man suddenly broke away.  
  
"Legolas melme ~love~, no one can find out about this, especially our fathers." Aragorn said, his storm grey eyes filled with senserity, his voice filled with bitterness.  
  
"Aragorn, what are you saying, I cannot understand." Legolas, his elven lover face was suddenly branded with fear. He misinterpreted that his lover had no desires for him any longer. "Do you not love or a atleast lust for me anymore?"  
  
"Hlasta Legolas ~listen legolas~ No one can find out about this, for everyone believes I love Arwen, if they were to find out that I traded they're Evenstar for you they will shun us both, whether I am heir to the throne of Gondor and you the prince of elves or not, they will." he explained as he took the elf's hand, held it up to his lip and kissed it gently.  
  
"Estel anim ~trust me~ I won't tell" the elf whispered completely aroused with the kiss.  
  
"Come my love we have no time for each other now we must get in, maybe later." Aragorn purred seductively as he playfully pushed the elf off his lap and stood up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
They slipped into the kingdom without arousing much attention, for the wood elves were all busy going about their day, gardening, polishing their weaponsand for the children running after each other as their mothers watch them with their sharp eyes. Finally they reached the palace grounds, many elves were crowded in the gardens saying prayers of grace to the gods especially Elbereth the queen of the stars. After pushing through the crowd they went into the the Great hall of the palace where they found Legolas' father, the King Thranduil playing with his sister Lalaith.  
  
"Ata," Legolas cried. "Lalaith, I na Legolas!"  
  
"Legolas!" his sister came bounding up to his open arms, he easily swept her off the ground to lift her high in the air, laughing. Aragorn smiled and stepped back allowing his lover and his family to themselves, for Legolas had been away for many human years, they looked as if he was missed terribly by his kin. Still laughing Legolas put Lalaith back on the ground and ran to his father who wrapped him in a sweet paternal embrace.  
  
"I see my son has decided to come back to me, I feared that I had lost his love for me and given unto someone else for I know not where he has been." the king laughed. The prince could not quite understand his father's notion of love, nor did he wish to. He just laughed and said: "Ata, my heart rejoices to see you and Lalaith again, but Aragorn and I are very tired may we be excused to go and rest?"  
  
"Tanka Legolas, venya ar este." ~sure Legolas, go and rest.~ Thranduil answered, giving leave to his son and companion.  
  
"Aragorn lande" ~Aragorn come~ Legolas said as he turned away to his forgotten companion who bowed to the king before leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas and Aragorn's chambers were in the far west wing of the palace, they walked to their destination not saying a word neither wanting to break the silence, neither knew why their lover was so quiet and seemingly downcasted. But when they reached Legolas' room, Aragorn took his hand, looked around the barren hallway and pushed Legolas into the room and threw him on his bed. The man barred the door faster than an orc could attack and jumped down on the elf.  
  
"Thought you could get away from did you elf." he purred  
  
"Of course not firimar, ~mortal~ why would I think such a thing?" he panted as the man locked his arm on the bed with his hand and began ravaging the elf's mouth, licking his lips, begging for entrance, the elf surrendered it to him freely. Legolas felt his lovers warm tongue memorizing his mouth...every little detail of it...he pushed his own onto the other but they soon broke, both gasping for air. Legolas started to unbutton his robe, he slid it off and he was completely revealed to the eyes of the man.  
  
"Ni melme..."~I love~ the elf began to say but he was cut off when the man began to trail long kisses down his neck...chest... and stomach and then...  
  
"Nista. ~I know~" the man murmured.  
  
A floating sensation flooded through both as Aragorn started to... a knock on the door surprised both.  
  
"Aragorn go, closet!" he whispered furiously to the man who dashed up and hid himself in the closet, the elf grabbed his robe and slipped it on again, he got off the bed and made a dash for the barred doors, catching a glimpse of his tangled golden hair, he picked up the brush, ran it through his hair as the rap on the door grew louder.  
  
"Utulien."~Come in~ he said loudly putting down the brush. To his surprised his father came in looking worried. he glanced at the closet where aragorn stood hid.  
  
"Legolas," thranduil started but he barred the door first. "The lord Glorfindel has come back." he whispered  
  
Legolas dropped the brush to the ground and gasped his face transforming from a placid smile to an expression of deep fear.  
  
*****Flashback****  
  
"No...my lord no....please...." he panted he had been thrown down the bed, Glorfindel jumped down on him, their bodies completely aligned.  
  
"You are mine, you are bound to me now, there is no escape." he whispered locking the other elf's arm above his head with one strong hand while the other began to unbutton his victim's shirt as he placed his mouth on his, savagely ravaging it, flicking his tongue here and there.  
  
Tears began to form on the elf's eyes and began to flow, he knew he could do nothing as his overlord claimed him for his own. There was naught he could do but play along. He had been sold.  
  
"Please heru..."  
  
"Shhhhhhhh.....I desire nothing but to give you pleasure. You know that don't you Legolas?" Glorfindel murmured as he removed his clothing and the Legolas' leggings.  
  
"I know..." Legolas whispered as he found pleasure in his teasing. "I am yours now, melme"  
  
****End of Flashback****  
  
"No he can't be."  
  
"Yes he's here and once again he lusts for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm a Glorfindel fan as well so don't sue me, I couldn't think of anyone else, Elrohir and Elledan are too close to arwen so... If you want a prequel about Legolas' and aragorn's pasts review me. 


	5. Old days, Old secrets, new answers

Authors note: Sorry peeps for the long wait for upload I was just really busy. Thanx for the reviews! They were so sweet except the one from Lotho's cute evil villainess minnion. I have to say it again, stop reading it if you don't want to. Hurrah for me! I got a recruit into the world of slash, his name's Brian lupid_man Chin. Don't mind if there is a lot of stupidity going on, I wrote this with my mind completely blank and my hand taking over with my pen.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I'm sorry my son," Thranduil finally said. "You brought this upon yourself, I warned you of this, but you heed not my words thinking the cruel and unfair. Now I trust that you will make the right decision. Mirkwood is at stake." het stood up and strode to the door.  
  
Legolas stood there his mouth a wide gape and his face dreadfully pale."Mirkwood...a-at stake? What is this you speak of?  
  
"He threatens to assail Mirkwood if you do not return to him. Our army is no match for his, you know this. If he does bring us under siege, Mirkwood will fall." He answered, exiting the room. As soon as his father was out of the room, Legolas made a dash to the jug of water by the window, he brought it straight to his lips and drank from it, his glass completely forgotten, apparently trying to drown himself.  
  
Suddenly the closet door was thrown open and Aragorn flew out.  
  
"Meniol sina yasen ile en Glorfindel? ~what is this with you and Glorfindel?" he asked aloud but Legolas gave no reply. "Anim quetta, Meniol sina? ~I said what is this?~"  
  
"Aragorn, please leave now...please...I'll see you soon perhaps, please leave me now." the elf demanded.  
  
"I will not leave until you tell me what is wrong!" Aragorn yelled  
  
"I can't tell you!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You'll be angry with me." Legolas' voice completely sincere.  
  
"I won't I promise."  
  
Legolas sighed totally defeated, he knew that if he truly loved that man standing in front of him and he loved him back, he would have to tell him.  
  
"Well, A long time ago, many years before you were born, I was in love, it was an elf of course, and yes it was Glorfindel," legolas began to tell his tale. "He was a liar- but a very handsome one he was. (A.N. Ain't he? well he is in my crazy imagination) He made me believe that he returned my feelings when all he wanted was to get me in bed- and he did."  
  
"Why did you let him?" Aragorn was appaled.  
  
"Because I believed that he loved me. My father said that I was doing nothing but ruin my life, but I did not listen to him. Glorfindel said that he would wed with me and then take me to his grand halls in Fornost. So we were married, and then we left for Fornost. As soon as we were gone from the sight of my protecters who Glorfindel had ordered to leave, he told me of his true desire...yes he wanted me again, but he loved me the way a man would love to find the needle in a haystack that had pricked him before.  
  
~~~~FLASHBACK~~~ "You are mine, I do not love you, but I want you, you're tender beauty is all that I need."  
  
No my lord please."  
  
~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Aragorn walked up to him, wrapped his arm around him and drew him closer. Then he felt a sweet, delicate, warm sensation as Legolas' tears soaked his robe. He hushed gentle words to him asking him to continue.  
  
"He said that I was to be his slave," he continued "and that however much I cry for help, no one would come and rescue me. He kept me in the palace. And then...after a year or so...my stomach ached horribly followed by it swelling. We thought that I had picked up a disease somewhere, Glorfindel did not want to catch whatever ailment I bore so he called for a herbman." He stopped again.  
  
"You conceived didn't you?" Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes, but he wanted nothing to do with a child, so he assasinated the herbman and brought me back to Mirkwood. My father took as in again, but after learning of the child, he couldn't believe it. He said it wasn't possible for a male to bear a child but he agreed to keep me and my unborn child in the safety of the palace walls. Glorfindel said that it would be sometime before he returned and left looking as though it pained him to leave me when really he feels disgusted with himself, he told me so before he left and that when he comes back for me, we would leave the child here and-and if I told anybody about what went on in Fornost he would kill me and my family and destroy our kingdom."  
  
"Who was this child?" Aragorn asked then dawn drew on him. "Lalaith, it's lalaith isn't it, my love."  
  
Legolas nodded then gave a rather loud sob. "She think that Father is her father, when truly, I am." Legolas looked up at him. "I didn't want to lie to her, but I can't just simply say: Lalaith, anim atara, en Heru Glorfindel ile ada. ~Laughter, I am you're mother and the lord Glorfindel is your father~ She would be shocked, she'd probably never wish to speak to me again."  
  
Aragorn could here the pain and anguish ringing in Legolas' voice. He drew him closer to him and then kissed him. But suddenly a new thought came rushing into his mind, without thinking he suddenly opened his mouth and asked. "You don't think, that you conceived again, do you?"  
  
Legolas suddenly grew pale and then he fainted in Aragorn's arms, He gently carried him into the bed, where he fell right on top of him, at that same time, Thranduil entered the room again.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you people like it! And legolas from theonering.net figured it out yet. Please don't forget to review on you're way out. I need at least 33 reviews before I post new chappie up!  
  
~~~~PEACE OUT~~~~ 


	6. apologies please accept and promises

I'm sorry for the long wait for the new chapter. I've been really busy! I promise this week or the next 2 new chapters uploaded! 


	7. A Time of omens

A.N. I'm really sorry for taking so long! Lady isabelle: thanks for putting me on u're fave list Lotho's cute evil villainess minion: Quit reading it if you don't like it. Other people do so think before you say those kind of things, I didn't write this for you, I wrote this for myself!  
  
Everybody else who reviewed: Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Have fun!  
  
I know nothing about anything so don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Legolas, Aragorn, what are you doing? What is this?" Thranduil half screamed half choked when he saw the two together. He threw himself down on the chair beside the door and tried desperately to regain himself; his breath was sharp as if he had just fought an intense battle with a mighty beast twice his size.  
  
"I-we-uh-" Aragorn started to say but the figure underneath him was finally starting to come about again, Legolas was making soft groans and twisting as if Aragorn's weight barring down on him was too much. His eyes flirted open. Revealing the gray storm within them. The first thing that Legolas saw was Aragorn's eyes staring down at him with a mixture of relieve and disbelieve.  
  
Thranduil had finally regained his breath again and realized that his son had finally come about again. He stood up and demanded an explanation loudly. "Legolas, what is this?"  
  
Hearing his Father's voice, Legolas was thrown back into his surroundings. He remembered that he and Aragorn were romancing each other then his father came in and told him of Glorfindel's return. Aragorn demanded for answers and he told him everything. Everything. Tears were flooding in his eyes again. What was his father doing back in his chambers again? What now? Had his mistress during his youth back and asking for a decent dowry and leave for their bastard son to stay in Mirkwood? Then as Aragorn released him from his binding weight had he come to remember his father's question. He tried to open his mouth, but like Aragorn, he found himself speechless. A rare thing for an elf to experience.  
  
"Speak!" Thranduil demanded.  
  
Legolas tried to sit up, but he found a sharp pain in his back and he was unable top stand. Instead, he took his shaking gaze and looked at his father directly.  
  
"Father forgive me. But I'm in love with Lord Aragorn." He began.  
  
"That's what you said about Glorfindel and where's that love now?" Thranduil interrupted with a growl.  
  
"Father please, it's different with Estel. I love him and he loves me. Glorfindel wanted me out of lust and naught more." Legolas tried to argue. Thranduil turned to Aragorn who sat on the bed his mouth at a slight gape; then he turned back to face his son.  
  
"If you cannot trust an elf, a noble born elf at that, how then do you expect it off a mortal man?"  
  
Legolas bit back his lips and fought tears. It was true. If a noble born elf was unworthy of his love then how does he know that a mortal human is worthy? But then he remembered Aragorn's words after their first kiss. Words about falling more and more in love with him as each day pass by. The strong desire to cradle him in his arms, to kiss him, hold him, wants-no- needs that drives him to a point of complete madness. To Legolas, it was everything that one had to know. He opened to speak and explain his memories to his father but Aragorn, feeling his endearing love tower shamelessly over his cowardly feeling began to speak in Legolas' stead unknowingly.  
  
"I assure you King Thranduil, that my love for your son is timeless; it is a true love not a love borne out of lust. Something that I've known since I first laid eyes on him. I swear it on the honor of the kings' of men."  
  
Thranduil scoffed and said: "What does your name and honor stand against my son's, the marked prince of the elves, name, honor, well-being and heart."  
  
"If you cannot trust us, if you think we unworthy of your son's mere attention, think of this; If it was not for my fore bears saving the elves and this middle-earth in the first age, your son would never have been, for you yourself, however loyal, will have died upon the mighty sword that Morgoth and Sauron's slavery will have put upon you. If you feel no gratitude towards this, then it is you who deserves your son's love naught." Aragorn remarked.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn, straight in the eyes and beheld a strange sight. It seemed as if Aragorn's eyes had lit up with a secret yet undying fire. An almost burning passion and sincerity. Thranduil looked taken back, defeated, a rare sight for seldom in his life had he ever been defeated.  
  
"Very well, if my son chooses it, if it be his want, let him. I've had my say. There is truth and wisdom in your words. Words spoken carefully with pride but with an honest truth. Very well spoken Aragorn son of Arathorn.  
  
Aragorn raised his head high and beamed positively. "Then my lord, do I have your son's love?"  
  
"If it be his will," Thranduil answered. "But if evil befalls you, doubtless it will, dare not say that I did not warn you, but I'm sure you will get through it."  
  
"You have my thinks, my lord."  
  
"Your thanks, I need not. All I want is for you to take care of Legolas. He is bound to you now." Announced Thranduil.  
  
Legolas felt his heart lift, he tried to run to his father's side and thank him, but he felt more rising, he felt sick. Instead he dashed to the window, leaned down against it and retched, heavily and noisily. Aragorn ran to his side and rubbed his back for comfort as he vomited violently.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
Thranduil did not answer Aragorn, he was looking down on his feet, his face contorted with an image of disbelief. Finally Legolas stopped vomiting, he rose from the window, his face had gone completely pale and his breathing was shallow and rasped. He lifted his arm and wiped his mouth on the sleeve before collapsing completely in Aragorn's arms. Aragorn gently lifted and him and laid him down on the bed.  
  
"Well, What's wrong with him?" Aragorn yelled at Thranduil.  
  
"Perhaps it is time that I tell you son." He started to say.  
  
"Tell me what father?" Legolas tried to sit up but he fell back, too sick to stand. Aragorn carefully lifted his head and placed several pillows behind it. He clasped Legolas' hand with his and held it tight.  
  
(A.N. I'm only making up these dates, but the elvish names for the months are all correct)  
  
"Legolas you were not born on the month of Lotesse in truth you were born on Carmie." Thranduil continued, "Before your birth, the Lady Galadriel received an omen; the elf born on the first Alduya of Cermie was destined to be the mother of two kingdoms, mortal and elf-kind."  
  
"What are you saying?" Legolas whispered.  
  
"You were born on that day, you were the only one in truth. At first we thought that it could not be possible for you were male and could not bear child. But after Glorfindel came and you were got with child did we realize that it was truly you was the prophet of this omen."  
  
"Do not speak in riddles father"  
  
"I do not speak in riddles, I speak as plain as I can."  
  
"Then what do you mean by all this talk of omens, my lord!" yelled Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas is carrying you're child." When he said this, Thranduil's voice was an unsuspected calm.  
  
"What?" Legolas' voice was trembling and his lips quivered.  
  
"We have reason to believe that the two kingdoms that the omen spoke of is human and elf. Aragorn you are the destined king of men, and Legolas, you are the prince of elves, the last prince of elves. Any child that you two have will be heir to the two kingdoms whether he or she will be mortal or ageless." He went on.  
  
Legolas shook his head while muttering: "No-No I can't be-"  
  
"You are my son- but there is another matter before you. The lord Glorfindel will be here in approximately two months, he's staying in Fornost for now; his herald came the day before yesterday. I suspect you've been with child for about a month, am I correct?" Thranduil said.  
  
The two lovers thought for a moment then both nodded their heads. "Yes it was more than a month ago when we first-" Aragorn started, but Legolas cut him of by clutching his hand tighter,  
  
"By then, the size of your stomach and your unusual weight will be quite noticeable. How can we hide your unborn child from Glorfindel after all, you are still his spouse and therefore how it goes in his lands his by right." Inquired Thranduil.  
  
"One trouble after another," moaned Legolas, "How did I get myself into this?"  
  
"It's truly not your fault, it's your destiny mellyn." Aragorn squeezed his hand and placed a light kiss on his sweaty forehead. "Don't let your heart be troubled as of yet." Legolas managed a weak smile, he turned back o the King and gazed at him, long and steadily before saying: " Father, please, lay these troubles on us some other time"  
  
"Of course, I'll leave the two of you be, Legolas get some rest" Thranduil bowed low exiting the room.  
  
"Why did father hide this from me?" Legolas asked quietly, tears beginning to pour down on his face again. Aragorn felt a stab of grief and pity for his lover and anger at himself, he saw his eyes red from so much weeping, his face as pale as snow and lips as red as blood, he looked like a much more beautiful but sadder version of the character in the children's story called "Snow white" Aragorn could almost feel the pain, suffering and torture played on Legolas, he couldn't bear it to go on.  
  
"Shhhhh.." He whishpered gently, caressing Legolas' pale cheek. He bent his head and kissed him, relunctantly at first then open mouthed and hungry when his lover did not reject it. He let his hands carelessly wander down Legolas' chest and stomach. He felt him shivering slightly at the touch.  
  
Legolas knew that he truly was with child. He knew from all the unnoticed signs. He felt more tears flooding him, remembering the first time with Lalaith, it was all pain and blood, more than he had ever seen at any battle he's been in. But the tears didn't come, either because they could spare no more or because this time it was with Aragorn, not a lustful pig. The thought was more than comforting. He found himself returning and deepening Aragorn's kiss and tugging at his hair pulling him closer, wrapping his arm around him. The kiss grew more arousing as they clung to each other in the fiery hear, exchanging long and desperate kisses. Neither knew or cared.  
  
Soon they both lay, panting, Aragorn's head resting on Legolas' stomach. He could feel a small bump on it that wasn't there before. He kissed it gently than caressed it with his hands while muttering, "I love you mellyn." again and again. It was some time before he realized that Legolas was asleep, much like the child in him. He carefully unwounded his arms set about his wait and got up. He picked up his clothes, dressed and then strode out silently closing the door behind him.  
  
He reached his room, which lay, directly underneath his lover's. Remembering the peaceful tranquility that the room's solitude offered, he fell back on the bed and lay down. Tears swept him, chocking him, his breath catching in his lungs. He reached for a pillow and held it as if it was dear to him. The tears overwhelmed and they poured shamelessly down his cheeks making him weep loudly. His heart and soul set on a tragic mix of emotions, rocking him back and forth like an uneasy child before he too fell back into sleep.  
Okay that was not suppose to happen, I swear I had other things planned, but I guess this is what happens if I let my pen wander around writing like Virginia woolf (Nicole kidman's wearing hobbit feet on her nose)  
  
Hope you people like it see it was worth the wait of a month.  
  
Please review on your way out! I need a lot of reviews! 


	8. Return of the king

A.N. Yay I'm updating! Good for me!  
  
You have been warned! This is slash! Male/Male relationships! If you're a really big fan of Legolas or Aragorn, this is so not for you! If you don't want to see Legolas crying like the little girl that he is, get outta here and get a life! Don't come running to me and saying oh you made Legolas cry you're evil! Get the hell outta here if you're homophobic!  
  
Fine I am the evil mastermind behind all this crap! Sue me! My daddy will pay for it!  
  
I so do not support the war! Gimme a copy of this story and a ride to Washington and Baghdad and make those freakin 'leaders' read this crap and then they will die.  
  
I know nothing about pregnancies! I've never been pregnant! I don't wish to be fucked until I am 16, and I'm still a few years away from that! No wait! *Looks at her name* oh yeah I'm Draco's bed wench! Okay fine he didn't screw me! I screwed him!  
  
Chapter 8: Return of the King  
  
Aragorn woke with a start to find the pillow that he had clutched ere he had fallen asleep drenched with his own tears. He sat up, massaging his left arm that had gone numb while giving a dry cough and realizing his throat was bone dry. A sudden thought intoxicated him with a mix of emotions.  
  
"Legolas is with child. My child". The thought put a very wide smile on his grim face, but that vanished to be replaced by a look of anxiety, fear, anger and hatred. "Glorfindel will return. That bastard! How did he do this to Legolas? Seduce him, tear out his heart, get him with child and then abandon him? Why did the Valar give him life again when all he would do is break other's?" Aragorn followed this with a trail of curses aimed at the dark Noldorin elf. "He's no better than a crossbred orc."  
  
A loud knock on the door threw him back from his raging world. He sat up and opened his door to find Thranduil standing on the other side.  
  
"May I?" Thranduil asked, gesturing for entrance into Aragorn's chamber.  
  
"Of course, my lord. You are king of these halls and I only a human guest." Aragorn said, ushering Thranduil inside.  
  
"You are certainly not a mere 'human guest', but a part of the Greenleaf family; more than Glorfindel will ever be."  
  
Aragorn smiled and led hi in, asking him to sit down and if he thirsted for some wine. Thranduil answered neither. Instead he asked:  
  
"What are you going to do Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn's face turned incredibly pale, but he smiled bleakly; though the elf-king's face remained grim.  
  
"I truly am still a bit shocked. Part of me feels easy at heart, joyful really; but part still feels doubtful and filled with a growing dread and then another know not what to make of it." Said Aragorn.  
  
Thranduil nodded, as if understanding him, but he let Aragorn continue: "Everything seems to be moving so quickly," Aragorn paused, taking a sharp, chocking breath. "In the beginning, I was nothing but a ranger, a dangerous wanderer of the wild; then betrothed to the Evenstar." he didn't finish for Thranduil let out a grunt of anger, cutting him off.  
  
"Betrothed to the Evenstar?" Thranduil gaped. "And yet my son's lover? Well, Aragorn son of Arathorn, what do you plan to do with either when your lust has been fulfilled? Is it not enough that my son carries your child? Does the whole world wish my son heartbreak?"  
  
"No, gentle king," Aragorn cried out. "I truly do love Legolas and I once did love Arwen; it was her who did not love me or even cared."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"She was with Haldir of Lorien, long before I had fallen for her in the woods of Rivendell; she had kept her relationship with Haldir secret. It was her way of getting back at him for a cruel joke that he played on her."  
  
"Haldir of Lorien?" Thranduil's angry look, vanished, exchanged with a look of surprise and then a frown. "The Guardian of Lorien, captain of the Sindarin warband? What is this world coming to? The firstborns lives are little more than games of seduction and deception, no longer the ideas of truth beauty, freedom and love." Thranduils eyes suddenly went blank, as if he was remembering a memory of the past, a memory forgotten.  
  
While he did this, Aragorn's mind flashed the recent conversation.  
  
"My lord, if you knew that Legolas was carrying my child, then why were you against the liaison?" Aragorn eyed Thranduil with slight suspicion but Thranduil just chuckled softly.  
  
"It was a test."  
  
"A test?"  
  
"Yes, a test." Thranduil paused for a moment as if choosing his words with care. "See, there are only 2 things that men value with all their hearts for they yearn for it no matter what."  
  
"And what may those two things be?" Aragorn inquired.  
  
"Kinship and honor."  
  
"Lord, I do not see how kinship and honor can be related to." Aragorn started but before he could finish, dawn drew on him yet again and Thranduil chuckled in his nonchalant way.  
  
"I take it that now you see what I am getting to." Aragorn nodded in answer to the elf-king. "You were willing to stake your love for Legolas on your kins' honor. Few men would have done so much and then betray it."  
  
"Great words of wisdom, my lord."  
  
For a while, neither spoke as if both reflected on something or for a time living in their own universe. It was Thranduil who broke the silence with an intentional cough.  
  
"The evening feast will have begun soon. You should go to Legolas, wake him for I suspect he still rests."  
  
Aragorn nodded absent-mindedly, as Thranduil rose and left the room with a slight bow.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he thought. "Everything seems to be moving in a white flash like that of the white wizards." Aragorn's self-berating continued on but sometime later he got up and made for Legolas' chamber. When he reached the prince's apartments, he found Legolas asleep like a child on his large bed, the blankets drawn tightly around him.  
  
Aragorn carefully pulled the blankets off him and slid in, he could feel his lover's warmth against his whole body. Then he wrapped his arms around his waist to draw him closer. Legolas shuddered slightly and an unconscious smile spread across his face. Aragorn chuckled at the sight and placed a kiss on his lip to stir him awake. Legolas groaned softly but opened his eyes.  
  
"Aragorn?" he murmured.  
  
In answer, Aragorn kissed him on the mouth, deeply, but soon broke away.  
  
"Mellanin, dinner will start soon, your father expects you there." Aragorn said, playfully hauling Legolas on his feet. Legolas grined, enjoying his naïve gestures, but as always, his eyes resented; they were still a shade of weariness and grief caused by much toil. Aragorn wanted nothing but to ignore it. He ran to the closet and picked up a silver-grey robe that he had seen while he hid and grabbed Legolas, pulling the robe on his slender form, kissing Legolas' hot skin before he enclosed it with the silk. At long last, Legolas was dressed and ready and the couple made their way to the great hall. It was packed but cheers broke out and Legolas smiled positively until a she-elf called out.  
  
"Hail the prince of Mirkwood and the King of Fornost! (A.N. There really isn't a king of Fornost, I just made it up, as we all know, Fornost is a desolate human settlement.)"  
  
Right then, Aragorn realized that the hall was filled with a warband with the crown of Fornost in their blazon shields. (A.N. I've been reading lots of Celtic books lately; blazon is an insignia mark) But a warband would be nowhere without its leader; there, on the high table reserved for royalties and honorable guests, was Glorfindel, high king of the remnant of the fabled Noldorin elves of Doriath; smiling at Legolas, his eyes burning with an insatiable lust.  
  
To Aragorn, it seemed as if Glorfindel eyed a piece of vulnerable game, for Legolas was little more than that to him.  
  
"Legolas, my beautiful," Glorfindel said, rising from his seat and striding up to where Legolas stood in the middle of the hall. He placed his hand on Legolas' left cheek and caressed it gently; Legolas just looked at him directly his face as hard as stone and as cold as iron. "It has been many years since I saw you last. My heart yearned to behold your face once more, your beautiful face."  
  
At that, Legolas brushed Glorfindel's hand angrily, backed from him and ran away.  
  
"Legolas!" cried his father, jumping to his feet and dashing after his son, but Glorfindel held his arm to keep him back. Before he reached the doorway, Legolas turned around and called out to Glorfindel:  
  
"My Lord, will you not just go and leave me be?"  
  
Aragorn yearned to draw his sword and make his mark upon Glorfindel's cold, jewel adorned chest and pierce his heart, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Lalaith silently running after him.  
  
~  
  
Legolas ran as fast as he could, tears streaming down his pale cheeks, until he heard a soft, child-like voice calling out his name; instantly realizing that it was Lalaith, he bent down and swept her off her feet, burying his face in her silvery blonde hair and wept openly. She pulled away; gazed at Legolas their grey eyes meeting and she murmured something that made him gasp.  
  
*****~******~******~  
  
Good voice: oooh cliffhanger ending  
  
Bad voice: I am evil!  
  
This was not suppose to happen! I didn't do anything ---( the pen did.  
  
Anyways reviews are always welcome. If u like it thank u, if u don't, I'm screwed.  
  
Sorry, I don't know much! Review me all right if u don't I'll hunt u down! Got that!  
  
Sorry that was my evil voice! Shut up u evil, evil thing  
  
*decides to make out with Draco instead. 


	9. Sad announcement

Announcement  
  
I'm really, really sorry but I won't be able to update on this story for quite some time. I have many reasons and they go as most important:  
  
I'm focusing on original stories, like my Katharine Kerr protégé: War of the woes. I've been working on this story for a long time and I have yet to finish the first part. I haven't finished much for the simple reason that I've been distracted too much by this story, I've been feeling responsible for updating quickly so I've pushed other things back  
  
Slave-driver/Michael is giving his slave monkey a really tough time. Apparently, the blonde bombshell has taken to stalking me unless we are completely alone. I don't mean to talk about my love life so anyway.  
  
Other than war of the woes, I've taken to writing Harry/Draco slash. Yes, I'm an obsessed Draco/Tom Felton fan and I like to imagine him with Daniel Radcliffe, so sue me!  
  
I will not be visiting fanfiction.net for some time because as I've said before, I love Harry/Draco slash, and there aren't enough half-decent things here in ff.net. I now am a member of Schnoogle.com, astronomytower.org, riddikulus.org and all the other Fictionalley.com associates. They have better selections there.  
  
Another reason is that this story hasn't been as successful with reviews as much as I thought. I can't really force you to review me.  
  
I really want to get my French marks back up, right now I've been getting B's.  
  
I'm really sorry about this!  
  
But! My birthday is coming up on May 12. I might make it as a treat to finally complete this story in about 3 long chapters. As for now, while I wait for news of the writing contest for Money hungry and Begging for change by Sharon G. Flake. I can push back some of the things that I'm working on, but I can't really for a long time.  
  
But here's a little something for you fans of this story. You can write the next chapter the way you imagine it. I will select the best one and post up with recognitions to you. This chapter will be entirely yours, but the story is mine though all characters and places belong top the Tolkien Ent. And any descriptions of the characters that fit the movie belongs to New line cinema and Peter Jackson and maybe even WETA.  
  
You can send your chapter to me through the review or you can e-mail me at:  
  
Khey_77@yahoo.com, if that doesn't work send it to borderline insanity my beta reader at citrus_demon@hotmail.com who will forward it to me.  
  
Though I strongly suggest through the review. You can send me one without chapter, and send me another one with the chapter.  
  
You are not limited with #of words.  
  
You can make the chapter as complicated as you want, I can finish it, do not worry about that; I just did it for a story with southern American accents. Though any drastic changes (i.e. Legolas didn't really conceive and that he is so not gay, or Glorfindel is not the horny elf.)  
  
I will choose the best one, or if none of them is quite what I expected or they just totally blow, I may end up writing it in 2 months. I'm sure you don't want that so send in good juicy stuff.  
  
I will expect them until Friday, May 2.  
  
Thank you for understanding and send in those chapters!  
  
-Draco's bed wench 


	10. this is what would have happened if i co...

I don't want to continue this story any longer since I've lost major interest in Lord of the rings. But here's what would have happened:  
  
Lalaith said: "Don't cry Father."  
  
Glorfindel would find out and he'll wage war. Mirkwood goes kaboom, aragonis deadly wounded and he dies in Legolas's arms. Legolas is then taken away by glorfindel to fornost again where he died of grief shortly after childbirth. The child is smuggled away the night of Legolas' passing by Arwen and is taken to gondor where he was given in the care of Faramir and his wife Eowyn and became the next Steward of Gondor.  
  
The end! 


End file.
